Lumoshi's Cookies: War
is a fighting game for the Nintendo Comet. It is based off of Lumoshi's Cookies. It will feature some characters from it as well as characters who only play a supporting, non-playable role. It is intended to have gameplay similar to the Super Smash Bros. series, but not identical. Gameplay The objective of the game is to complete a storyline based on the first title. It will not be directly connected to the plot - it will simply be an unrelated adventure between the main characters. The main method of progressing through the story is through fighting in three dimensional stages. Instead of focusing on individual battles, battles will be treated as a bigger affair. Weapons and natural surroundings can be used to win. Winning is done by knocking out each opponent. The game will not be very character based, but items and weapons will play a bigger part. The way the character movesets work will be quite similar to '' Super Smash Bros.'' Amiibo All sixteen main characters will have usable Amiibos that will be produced by Nintendo. A system update for the Nintendo Comet in 2016 will allow Amiibo functionality for Lumoshi's Cookies: War. They will unlock extra moves for each character that can be switched on and off in the options menu. Players can choose either set of moves, but can't have a mix of both. For example, having all Amiibo moves is allowed, but two Amiibo moves and three special moves. Gimmicks One of the gimmicks is the finale move. It works similarly to final smashes, but instead of a Smash Ball appearing, a player's experience gauge has to fill up to 100%. Normal moves fill it up by 2% and special moves fill it up by 3%. When it's full, players can activate it and unleash waves of pure destruction. Modes Story Characters must progress through a large storyline which involves taking out enemies, fighting the other teams, doing tag team battles, and much more. The story mode culminates through the characters defeating a evil villain on an island. The story will be posted momentarily. Survival In this single-player mode, characters will begin by choosing either to face all opponents separately, three opponents at a time, five at a time, or all fifteen others at once. But regardless, all opponents must be faced and after winning each battle on one life overall (items are provided around stages), the player wins. Classic Battles can have chosen stages which are based on some of the areas visited throughout the story mode. Players can do tag-team or individual battles, either with computer opponents or friends. Online play is available for this mode. Story Characters The sixteen playable characters are tentatively the same as in Lumoshi's Cookies, except for Team Simpsons. It will be cut and replaced with a new team of players, possibly from a combination of all universes. The latter two in each table row are unlockable. Stages Items Gallery Trivia Category:Comet Gaming, Inc. Category:Lumoshi's Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Nintendo Comet Games Category:Fighting Games Category:2016 Category:Lumoshi's Cookies (series)